100 Ways To Get Kicked Out of Camp Half-Blood
by lunarchroniclesandcockatiels
Summary: On a really boring night, Travis and Connor Stoll decide to write a list of 100 ways to get kicked out of Camp.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not own PJO.**

Connor sat in the middle of his bunk bed, on what seemed to be the boringest night ever.

"Dude," he whispered to his brother, whose bunk was the one above his. "I'm bored. Wake up!"

Travis groaned. "Yeah, well, I'm sleeping."

"Not anymore you aren't!" Connor grinned, and pulled the blanket off of his brother. Travis sighed.

"Fine, I'm awake. But what are we doing?"

"How about we make a list called '101 Ways To Get Kicked Out of Camp Half-Blood?'"

"Perfect." Travis grinned.

Put spiders in all of the Athena campers' beds.

Put a sign on Chiron that says "Free Pony Rides."

Call Mr. D "the wine dude" in front of his face.

Tell Percy that Annabeth died. Note to self: Make sure she's not behind him, or you don't get as good of a reaction.

Switch out the Aphrodite kids designer clothes with old jeans, and t-shirts.

Start a black market in Camp Half-Blood, and tell people about it in front of Chiron.

Tell all of the new campers that Chiron turns into a bloodsucking vampire at night.

Find a random new camper, and have a discussion with them about the average lifespan of a demigod. Convince them to write a will.

When the Hunters come to camp, lock them in a cabin with a bunch of boys.

Steal Riptide.

Ask Chiron why Santa Clause never comes to Camp.

Set all of the Demeter Cabin's plants on fire.

In the Winter, sled down the roof of the Big House.

Go to Olympus, and sit on Zeus's throne.

Steal all of the Athena Cabin's books.

Throw water balloons at Mr. D.

Send Chiron a 50 page letter about how horses can be safety hazards. See if he replies.

At dinner, talk to anyone who is dating about how they are cousins.

Tell the Athena Cabin about how they are wrong about something random.

Tell a satyr you're allergic to donkeys, so you can't be near them.

Knock on the Ares' Cabin door, and start singing "Do You Wanna Build A Snowman?".

Follow Percy around, and repeat everything he says.

Send Nico a text that has a smiley face after every word.

Start calling Mr. D "Mama."

Buy a lightsaber at Walmart, then chase after people with it.

Steal Annabeth's Yankees cap, then sneak up on random people who are sitting alone, and scream.

Let all the little kids in your cabin watch "The Silence of the Lambs" late at night. Tell them that the next day, a new kid named Hannibal will be joining the cabin.

"Accidentally" shoot Chiron with a bow and arrow.

Get one of those plastic ice cubes with spiders in it from the dollar store, and stick it in Annabeth's cup.

Send Reyna a bunch of love letters.

When Apollo visits his kids at Camp (which is almost never), loudly ask Kayla when her due date is.

Convince Annabeth to become a member of the "Blondes Are Stupid"club.

On her birthday, send Annabeth a box of dead spiders. Note: Make sure to label it 'Annabeth,' or else her brothers will steal it. And be really confused. And then they'll try to call you. And things will get really weird.

"Well," Connor said after they had written the first thirty-three. "I'm bored. We can finish some other time. But for now-"

"Prank time!" Travis yelled, holding up water balloons. Connor grabbed a can of whipped cream, and both brothers ran outside.

 **A/N: Feel free to leave a review, because I'm running out of ideas.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys…**

 **I'm going to take a break from fanfiction for a while, and work on a book I'm writing. If any of you want to check it out, you can find it at:** **s/3274676/1/Get-Me-Out-of-Here**

 **I'll still check my PMs and reviews and everything. And I'll still review the occasional fanfic. But I really want to be able to finish something that's not a fanfiction.**

 **Until My Name is On The Cover Of A Book Or I Give Up,**

 **lunarchroniclesandcockatiels**

 **P.S. I WILL RETURN! And this is not an April Fool's Day Joke.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Bro," Connor asked, peeking out of the underground tunnel they had hidden in. "Do you think the hunters are still looking for us?"

Travis grimaced, attempting to pull an arrow from his leg. "Dude, it's been, like, five minutes. And we did cover everything in their cabin with whipped cream. And die their hair pink,"

Connor sighed. "Hey, you remember that list we were working on?"

"Yeah..."

"Well, then let's finish it!"

* * *

34\. Give Thalia a love letter. Say it's from Nico.

35\. Steal weapons from the Ares Cabin.

36\. Tell Aphrodite that love is dumb.

37\. Paint the Hades Cabin pink.

38\. Die Artemis's hair pink.

39\. Prank the hunters.

40\. Complain that Percy smells like dead fish.

41\. Switch out the Demeter Cabin's ivy with poison ivy.

42\. Give Percy a blue cupcake with fish in it. Don't tell him what it is until he eats it.

43\. Hire Pinkie Pie to come for Nico's birthday.

44\. Kidnap Chiron, and lock him in your closet until he does the chicken dance.

45\. Tell a new kid that the meat in the dining hall is from the campers that "left" for the school year.

46\. Accidentally set your cabin on fire.

47\. Call Aphrodite "Granny."

48\. Force Thalia to watch "Barbie, Life In the Dreamhouse." All 74 episodes of it.

49\. Give the little kids lots of candy and coffee at bedtime.

50\. Let the little kids watch horror movies. Tell them that is what's going to happen if they don't follow around the Ares Cabin all day while singing "Let It Go" from Frozen.

51\. Get Kayla to shoot you with a plastic arrow. Then pretend to die in front of Chiron, yelling, "Traitor!"

52\. Steal everyone's Camp Half-Blood shirts. Change the words on them to "Camp Half-Dead."

53\. Jump into the lake. Start screaming about how you

Suddenly, Katie appeared in the middle of the tunnel, carrying a bag and a flashlight. Connor stopped writing mid-sentence. "Travis Stoll," she said, shaking her head. "You are so dead."


	4. Chapter 4

"Uh, Katie," Travis said worriedly. "I can explain!" 

"Don't even try, Stoll," she said.

Connor sat straight up. "Plan fifty-one!" he yelled, climbing out of the cave and running into the woods. Travis followed him.

"What the heck are you talking about?" she yelled, trying to keep up. Fortunately, Connor and Travis managed to find another one of their hiding spots and get in before Katie did that.

"Um, guys?" Miranda Gardiner asked five minutes later, opening the door to Travis and Connor's other secret hiding place, which was also underground. Travis absentmindedly wondered how she found it since it was secret, but then remembered he and Connor had about fifty hiding spots just like this one all over camp, and they weren't exactly that well hidden. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, you know," Connor said, grinning cheesily. "Just hanging out,"

"Yeah," said Travis, the same smile on his face. He elbowed Connor."What he said,"

"But- underground?" Miranda wanted to know. She placed her hands on her hips, and stared at them defiantly.

"What better place?" Connor said.

"I thought you hated dirt," Miranda said, referring to well, everything in the hideout.

"Well here, no one can find-" Travis covered his brother's mouth with his hand.

Miranda sighed. "What did you do now?" she cried. "Everyone's looking for you!"

"Uh," Travis managed.

"Uh," Connor repeated, prying his brother's hand from his mouth.

"I can't help you if you don't tell me," Miranda sang.

"You know what?" Travis finally said. He handed Miranda a piece of paper. "I feel like it would be easier just to read this," Miranda's eyes widened. "And that's not all of it," he added.

54\. Put salt in the sugar bowls.

55\. Flood the Demeter Cabin. Blame Percy.

56\. Convince the little kids in the Aphrodite Cabin that Chiron has fleas, and they'll get them too if they go near him.

57\. Steal all the t- shirts from the Camp Store. Replace them with ones that say "Annabeth Chase is stupid" in cursive. Watch her get all annoyed when she can't read them.

58\. Walk around with a guitar. Go into a crowded area, then start hitting people with it.

59\. Ask Malcolm from the Athena Cabin to tell you all the known digits of pi. He won't stop until he says every single one, and if someone messes him up, he starts all over. Somehow this tends to annoy people.

60\. Push Clarisse into the lake.

61\. Buy oreo cookies. Eat all the frosting, then fill up the cookie part with toothpaste. Give them to random people, and watch the looks on their faces.

62\. Discuss the election.

63\. Let Harley eat so much sugar that he goes on sugar-high. Then say you have to leave, and make Nyssa watch him.

64\. Steal the Apollo Cabin's medical supplies. Especially their band-aids.

65\. Lock the little kids out of your cabin at night. Wait to let them in until the harpies show up.

66\. Steal all of Nico's money. Use it to buy 5,000 My Little Pony Figurines.

A/N: SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN SO LONG! I've just been really busy. Please review.


End file.
